


Counting Sheep (or Rams)

by Icantmakeacreativeusername



Series: Dadschlatt stories [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DadSchlatt, How Do I Tag, No Romance, Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icantmakeacreativeusername/pseuds/Icantmakeacreativeusername
Summary: After Schlatts divorce he's left with one of his sons. The other is kept with their mother but things head south fast and he doesn't get to see him for years.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: Dadschlatt stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062059
Comments: 5
Kudos: 339





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic I'm doing on AO3 so bear with me, please. Don't expect daily posts I'm a human and enjoy working on other things. TWs will be in notes if there are any! if creators are uncomfortable with me having this I will take it down.
> 
> TW : abandonment, abuse, separation from family, and fighting

_When was the last time he had seen his parents happy? Spend time together without fighting?_

_He didn’t remember. He couldn’t remember._

_Maybe when his brother was born? No, not even then. His mom told his dad to leave the room. He didn’t even get to hold him. It was upsetting. He knew his dad was trying to be a good person but he was short-tempered. His mom was always so mean to him for no reason about anything. It upset him. He just wished to see them happy for once._

Dreams thoughts were distrusted by a loud crash of glass or porcelain hitting the ground. _Oh no she’s throwing plates again._ His mother would always throw things when she was mad. Her favorite being things that made a mess so someone had to clean it up and she would refuse to. Dream usually cleaned it up to avoid his little brother getting hurt. Dream was only 10 and was more mature than both of his parents already. Well, he thought he was because they acted like children in their fights they would insult each other and bring in things that didn’t even have to do with the argument. 

He tried his best to keep his little brother from the fights. Usually taking him outside to play so he couldn’t see them. Tubbo was only 6 and shouldn’t have to be in that house with those two fightings. If he was he would cry at any sudden loud noise and hide anywhere away from them. Tubbo loved school, maybe because he got to get away from the house. Whatever reason he was a good student or tried to be at least.

Dream liked his aunt. Aunt puffy would always stop his parents' fights. She would joke and laugh with Dream and Tubbo. Their father also would play with them and give them attention but they’re mother barely did. So when the divorce came to play it was surprising she wanted to do anything with him or Tubbo. Maybe it was to hurt they’re dad more by taking one of them, but now Dream was living with his dad and Tubbo, their mom. He felt bad for Tubbo having to live with her and wished he could stay with him. Tubbo knee he was safe with Dream and had that security taken from him. Dream just hoped that maybe, _just maybe,_ Tubbo was safe and okay.

  
  


———————

  
  


A couple of years had passed and Tubbo living with his mom hadn't gotten any better. She would make him do most of the chores and if he didn't threaten him by not feeding him or physically hurting him. To say the least he did was he was asked and kept the house neat. She kept him alive and a roof over his head so this is the least he could do, right? 

Tubbos' father, Jay Schlatt, wasn’t allowed to visit him. Legally he was but if he tired his mother would get mad and either throw Schlatt out of her home or threaten to call the police on him(for no reason other than being there). She once did do that and made a whole damn sob story, telling them he assaulted her by slapping her. Lucky they could tell something was not right and just asked his dad to leave. He missed Dream. Dream would keep him safe from his mom but now that he isn’t living with Tubbo anymore he can’t. He knows that if Dream was here he wouldn’t allow his mother to take food away or hit him. He knew he would do that if he was there… he hoped he would at least.

Tubbo had recently turned 9, 3years of staying with his mom, and she already didn't want him in her house anymore. She’d call him names and say rude things to him. Just as she did with his dad. He just hoped and tried to stay positive through the days. 

One day she came home late at night and told him to get in the car because they were going somewhere. She said this so _sweetly_ it scared him. He knew this wasn’t right but out of fear of what could happen he stood up and walked to the car. Saying he was terrified of what could happen was an understatement. They were in the car for what felt like was _hours_ but soon they stopped. She told him to get out. He didn’t move, why did she want him to get out? He felt like a rock, unable to move from fear like a deer in headlights (he’s a ram though). She told him again, a little more harsher now. In fear of her yelling at him, he unbuckled his seat belt and climbed out of the car. He only had a single stuffed animal, a bee, with him. It was given to him by his brother on his birthday. Just like how his brother was gone in a second, so was his mother. She drove off without him. 

He wasn’t upset. Anywhere would be better than in that house with her. He was still scared though. He was a 9-year-old ram hybrid in the middle of town he didn’t know with only the clothes on his back and a stuffed animal in the middle of the night. The moon shone brightly, bright enough for him to see his feet walking in front of him. He looked around for any houses with their lights on to ask for help. He walked for a bit until he saw a White House with a green door. There were a few windows illuminated with warm lighting coming from inside. He joyfully hopped over to their door. He hoped they were nice people, he needed help, he was a child who was just _abandoned_ by his own _mother._ He hovered by the door for a second thinking. Maybe they weren’t nice people? Maybe they would hurt him just like his mom hurt him. He stood there for a while until the door creaked as it opened and he jumped back. 

A man in green pajamas with giant, blue-grey wings stood there. He looked frightening and Tubbo would have run away if fear didn’t hold him in place as if his feet were glued to the ground. 

“What are you doing out here so late at night?” His voice was filled with genuine concern, it was comforting, but he couldn’t trust this man. He didn’t know him at all.

Tubbo mumbled,“I-uh-umm I-I was dr-left h-here?” 

“By who?” 

“Uh-I m-my m-mom.” He held his arms close to his chest clearly uncomfortable and scared.

“Oh dear, do you need a place to stay? It’s quite late if you want to stay for the night, or however long you need.”

“U-um s-sure, Thank y-you.” He took a couple of steps towards him. _He shouldn’t be trusting him but it is dark and it’s safer than being on the streets._

“Do you know someone else’s number I can call for them to pick you up?” The man walked over to the kitchen next to the living room. 

“N-no. N-not by m-memory.” Tubbo looked around. It was a nice house. It was mostly green and brown and dark gray colored. A nice brown couch with green pillows. The walls were white though and he thought he could see pink and orange and blue streaks on the wall from across the room. Maybe it was crayon. Did he have kids?

“You can sit down somewhere. I’m Phil by the way. You should probably know my name if you're staying here.” He laughed a bit and handed him a cup of hot cocoa. It smelt so sweet and it was so warm compared to the cold night outside.

“T-Tubbo.”

“You should get some rest, there’s a blanket on the couch. If any of my boys wake up tomorrow don’t be scared to tell me. If you need me I’ll be just down the hall.” Phil made a motion towards the hallway near them before heading off.

So this man did have kids.

He went to the couch and sat down. He finished his hot cocoa and placed it gently on the coffee table. Maybe he _could_ trust Phil. He seemed nice enough. He laid down and closed his eyes tightly. _I’ll worry about that tomorrow, and about his kids. I don’t know how old they are but hopefully, I can get along with them..._


	2. Chapter 1 - Green Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUCK IT GREEN BOOOOOOOOOOOOOY 
> 
> lol no he's a child here
> 
> Techno POV for the next chapter to make snece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : mentions of a broken nose and blood, no description

A year had passed. He never left the Soots home. Meeting Phil’s kids were.. interesting to say the least.

He met Tommy by him staring at him while he was sleeping. Tubbo always had brushed it off as Tommy just wondering who this strange person was in his home.

He met Techno at breakfast. He didn’t say much though just hi as if Phil taking in random kids is normal, which it probably is.

He met Wilbur after school. He had come home and just stared at him on the couch before going to his room to play his guitar. 

Nonetheless, he got along with them and he considered them his friends.

Tommy and Tubbo were 10 and Techno and Wilbur being twins were 14. Tubbo was transferred to Tommy’s school. 

Life was normal. It was good. He was glad to be out of his mother's house and safe from her.

-

Technoblade arrived at school. just another day to get through without talking. His current record of words spoken at school is 5. He tried his best to drop that score. He didn’t like talking and he didn’t like people. He preferred to be left alone and quiet. Sometimes Wilbur would drag him alone to do whatever with Wilbur’s friends, and he always went along. He was his twin and his only friend. 

This day he was sitting at lunch with Wilbur and Niki, Niki was a nice person who enjoyed baking. She was a peculiar one though, a moo bloom

Hybrid. Though he can’t say much himself. He was a piglin hybrid after all.

_ He  _ had become popular quickly.  _ He _ was also not the kindest to people. Wilbur thought maybe he had trauma or came from an unstable home but Techno didn’t really care. The kid was annoying and always made fun of him. Wilbur would always try to deal with  _ him  _ but techni always stepped in. He can fight his own battles.

THis day,  _ he  _ walked over to their table and sat down. His two friends came along with him, George and Sapnap.  _ He despised them all equally.  _ The kid would always wear a hoodie, and it was always an obnoxious bright green. He wore a mask for reasons he couldn’t understand and had permission to from the teachers. How he hit permission is far from techno’s knowledge. He also noticeably had his hood up all of the time.

“Heeeeey Soots!” George called. 

Techno just huffed in response. He didn’t like any of them and by the way, they treated him he didn’t need a reason to like them. He didn’t like being called by his last name and  _ everyone  _ knew that.

They sat down and chatted a bit with Wilbur who didn’t seem pleased at this interaction. Niki joined in once and a while as well, but techno Haden said a word.

“Teeechnooooblllaaaaaade.” Sapnap has a whining sound to his voice that hurts techno’s ears. “Why aren’t you talking, Huh?”

“Hey, leave him alone, he doesn’t have to talk.” Dream said.

_ This is why he doesn’t like them. One defends him like his brother despite being able to fight his own battles, and the other two won’t leave him alone. _

“I can take care o’ myself, thank you. ’just don’t like talking much.”

“You're no fun!” Sapnap  _ literally _ whined this time.

Techno for the rest of lunch was quiet until their next period which was gym. He had to deal with those three still though. For some reason they were doing dodgeball even if the school banned it for a kid breaking their nose a couple of years back. Their gym teacher didn’t care and said  _ ‘it’s an important game in the gym to test your reflexes’ _ even if it was more dangerous than helpful. Techno had grown up in the nether, avoiding ghasts and blazes he was a  _ natural  _ at dodgeball and usually his team won thanks to him. When someone has gotten him out it was a little surprising but not uncalled for. He  _ does _ have hooves and he isn't gonna be the absolute best.

As the game went on he watched the teams play and he soon found himself daydreaming a bit. He was thinking about how he was going to bully Tommy when he got home and what to do on Minecraft, which his answer was clear for, get to #1 in potatoes on a server. He was snapped out of his thoughts though by a thud across the court. He looked over to see Dream was on the ground. He  _ looked  _ like he wasn’t okay. He didn’t do much but taking another look, it looked like he couldn’t stand up so he walked over to help. The boy's plastic mask had been cracked down the middle into two pieces. He looked normal so maybe it was more of a comfort thing. Techno helped Dream stand up and walk to the nurse's office. He had a bloody nose from the impact and it probably was broken. Though it wasn’t until now he noticed the boys Good was also down to show two small horns poking out his head along with small white ears. It reminded him of Tubbo. Once they got there and Dream was being patched up it was silent.

“Thank you.” Dream thanked techno.

“Huh?”

“For walking me here. Honestly wouldn’t be surprised if I sprained my ankle by the way I fell.” Dream laughed a bit.

“Y’ welcome”

“You have a pretty cool brother, I honestly wonder what it’s like to be a twin.”

“Meh, y’ gotta share a birthday, but it's always good knowing i’ got someone on y’r back. I actually have two brothers, a younger one. He’s an annoying lil’ shit though, and there’s just this kid we found and kept to.” Techno jokes, wait were they getting along? Techno always thought he hated Dream.

“I have a brother but he lives with our mom, haven’t heard from him for a while though, maybe about a year and a half? I worry about him.” Dream admitted, he sounded genuinely worried. Technoblade was surprised he had a brother.

“Hm.. I understand that. Maybe I could help y’ talk to y’r brother again.” Techno smiled, he didn’t like his brothers sometimes but he didn't know what if he liked without them, and if he could help he  _ wanted _ to. He didn’t know how much pain it caused Dream but maybe that explained some of his impulsive behaviors.

“That would be nice.” Dream just smiled back.

The bell soon rang and they departed their ways, they didn’t have any more classes together but Dream had slipped Techno his discord so they could discuss this later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this feels rushed its because I lost motivation and had to shuffle chapters around for it to make sense.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably post again tonight, imma write in class bc I don't care very much and I don't like my german class a lot. it's very boring. Just review of stuff we already did.


End file.
